Our Kids Are Like Us
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: How Rose and Albus' relationship is like Hermione and Harry's. Done with this fic for now.
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon, Harry and Hermione were watching their three-year-old children play while Ron was at work and Ginny was taking James to get some new robes. Rose and Albus were busy playing with one of those toys where you have to put blocks in their corresponding holes in a box.

"No!" Rose angrily snatched away the triangle shaped block that Albus was trying to squeeze in the square-shaped hole.

"Rose!" Hermione scolded her daughter, while Harry smirked next to her on the couch.

Ignoring her mother, Rose took one look at the box, then proceeded to put the block in its corresponding hole. Albus gaped at her, amazed.

"Good job, Rose," Harry told his niece, then to Hermione, he added, "remind you of anyone?"

"Oh, I didn't actually snatch your work from you so I could do it," Hermioen blushed.

"No," Harry agreed, "but you used to get so impatient when everyone else in the world wasn't as brilliant as you are."

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes, "and that dumbstruck face whenever someone does something clever isn't at all familiar." She nodded her head towards Albus, who was still staring at Rose with amazement.

They watched Albus offer his square-shaped block to Rose hopefully, and Rose roll her eyes at her cousin but took the block and put it in the correct hole.

"Good job Rose!" Hermione grinned at her daughter.

"That's it, Al!" Harry congratulated his son. "Give your work for your brilliant best friend to do. Thank goodness you've learned this important life lesson this early in life."

Hermione slapped Harry's arm while he chuckled. "Rose," Hermione said. "Never do Albus' work for him again."

But to both Harry and Hermione's amazement, Albus stood up to give Rose a pat on the back, which made Rose grin and continue to put the blocks in the correct holes. Albus smiled up at his father.

"Oh, so all of those pats on the back you gave me were just to get me to do your work, then?" Hermione teased.

"I have no idea where he learned that," Harry lied, grinning. "Maybe Ron taught him that, because I can assure you, Hermione, that I would never make you do my work and just simply pat you on the back to get you to do it."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione rolled her eyes and put her head on Harry's shoulder, who in turn put his arm around her.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry kissed her on the forehead.

Albus, who was watching his dad and aunt intensly, ran to Rose, who had just finished putting all of the blocks in the box, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rose giggled.

Harry and Hermione, however, stared at each other with open mouths.

"Maybe they're more like us than we thought," Harry muttered to Hermione, who laughed and rested her head against his shoulder again, both of them enjoying the rest of the afternoon with their children and each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny were enjoying a nice summer day in their living room, while their kids were off doing their own thing, when they saw green flames coming out of their fireplace. A sobbing redhead came out of the fireplace, and without greeting her aunt and uncle, went straight up the stairs that she had climbed a million times before, and opened the door to her best friend's room.

"Rose?" Albus looked up from from the Quidditch magazine he was reading on his bed, with the wireless playing in the background, a worried crease forming between his brows. However, when he saw the hurt look on her face, he instantly walked up to her and opened his arms to her. Rose instantly fell into them, sobbing hysterically. He led them to his bed and sat down, pulling Rose into his lap.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Scor-Scorpius!" she cried.

"What did he do?" he asked flatly. Scorpius may be his best friend, but if he had to hurt him for hurting Rose, he would.

"We were at the Three Broomsticks, with Lysander, and Scorpius said that he didn't really want to be there anymore," she explained, with tears still going down her face. "I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with Lysander since he would be all alone if we left, so Scorpius blew up and accused me of liking Lysander! How could he? Shouldn't he know that he's the only person that I-" Another sob overtook Rose and she leaned into Albus for support.

Albus didn't say anything, but he did lay down on the pillows and put Rose's head on his chest. Rose wrapped her arms around him.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Harry and Ginny had shared the same hysteric look when their niece had came into their home sobbing. A few seconds after they heard Albus' door open, Hermione and Ron flooed into the living room. Hermione looked close to tears and Ron looked immensly worried.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"Where else? Albus' room," Harry smiled dryly.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, as Ron and Hermione sat down.

"We don't know," replied Ron. "She just came in through the door a sobbing mess, then just grabbed some floo powder and came here."

"Maybe I should go get her," Hermione sniffed.

"No, leave them alone for a while," Harry suggested. "Potter men know how to consule their upset, bushy-haired best friends." Hermione smiled and reached over to squeeze Harry's hand.

"Rose?" Albus spoke to his cousin softly. A good song had come on the wireless, giving Albus an idea.

"Hmm?" Rose had stopped crying and was simply just lying with her head on Albus' chest.

Instead of answering, Albus stood up, pulling Rose with him. He started to slowly dance with her. Rose gave him a look that implied "are we seriously doing this?", but then reluctantly started to let herself be twirled around. They danced until Rose was laughing, forgetting even for a few minutes what her problem was, and even Albus was laughing along with her.

They danced until finally they were just walking in a circle, clutching each other, while resting their heads on one another's shoulder.

They danced, without noticing for a moment the black-haired man and bushy-haired woman watching them from the crack of the door. The man and the woman smiled at one another, before hugging each other tightly, then walking downstairs, hand-in-hand. Harry was right. Potter men _do_ know how to consule their upset, bushy-haired best friends. A little dance can go a long way.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mum!_" Rose screeched from outside.

Hermione looked over to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They had all been spending the afternoon together while their children spent the day in the backyard.

"Mum!" 8-year-old Rose yelled again.

"What is it Rose?" Hermione yelled back.

Rose finally ran in, tears running down her face. "Albus just-just called me a know-it-all and told me to leave him alone!"

"Now why would he do that?"

"Because I told him not to climb the tree in our backyard, the really tall one, no the short one, but James told me to shut up and Albus just told me to leave him alone!"

Suddenly, Albus ran in. "I _told _her that nothing would happen to me dad, I did!"

Harry and Hermione shared a look then burst out laughing, startling Rose and Albus.

"Re-remember?" Hermione said between laughter.

"Of course," Harry managed to choke out. "My broom-how can I forget?"

Rose and Albus' bewilderment increased as Ron started to chuckle along with his friends, as he finally realized what they were talking about.

Albus turned toward his mother, who was the only adult not laughing, and she shrugged.

"It must have been a Golden Trio thing," she said, getting the dark look in her eyes whenever she was left out on Golden Trio moments.

Rose, getting impatient, finally yelled, "_Hello! _Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry! Are you going to stop laughing so you tell Albus that he shouldn't call me a know-it-all?"

"Or that Rose should stop telling me what to do?" Albus pipped up.

"Rose, stop telling Albus what to do," Hermione said, still laughing.

"And Al, Rose is just trying to look after you," Harry added. "Don't punish her because she cares about you."

"Albus shot an apoligetic smile at Rose, who it turn gave him a small smile back. They ran out to the backyard together.

"Harry, I really am sorry I got your broom taken up," Hermione said.

"That's alright," Harry shrugged. "It's not like I had it for very long anyway."

And so the friends enjoyed another day with each other and their children, like many more that they would enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I never actually wanted to publish this story. I just wanted to post this chapter, and if I get enough hits, I'll keep it, but there's no guarantees that I'll post more chapters.<em>


End file.
